The trial of our days
by silent angel eyes
Summary: mistakes and error how much will they cost them


_**The trial of our days**_

_They threw me in a cellar_

_Cold and barren_

_Screaming such cruel words_

_I sat there so confused_

_And then came a girl_

_With hair as black as midnight_

_And eyes of silver_

_She held out her hand_

_And I took it_

_She too was exiled from her exorcist group_

_And for what false rumors_

_And false evidence_

_That said we killed the high council_

_You never heard us out_

_Never even tried_

_So now we will run for our lives_

_Her name was miso_

_She was daughter of death_

_Could see the dead_

_And had a scythe to match_

_We wondered the world you know_

_Looking for answers_

_And six months later _

_We found some_

_In a story book_

_How our enemy was a god_

_With a soul divided into three_

_She planed to destroy humans_

_To create her perfect world_

_We also soon learned that the one person who could stop her_

_Was the sleeping angel?_

_So we trained _

_We fought_

_We advanced ourselves forward_

_Even when you found us_

_And you pointed a gun at me_

_And fired a gun at me_

_We still stood our ground_

_We met people_

_Kind ones_

_Teachers_

_Who taught us control_

_And gave us power_

_Two years after we left_

_We found something_

_A necklace_

_With a cross_

_And a red jewel in the center_

_It was her key _

_You know_

_To wake her_

_We knew the price_

_But we still connected ourselves to it_

_Now as we approach the tower _

_With this evil within_

_I feel my power waning _

_My life fading_

_We fight up to the tower_

_Fighting her demons_

_Her men_

_Her undead_

_And when we arrive to the middle_

_Of that floating castle_

_We see the sleeping angel_

_And around her then demon that started this war_

_We fight her with all our might_

_But still are at a loss_

_We are losing this battle_

_All those who stand behind us now_

_They are still falling_

_The demon is above New York now_

_Her first and last hit to humanity_

_When miso mange's to knock the sleeping angel from her grip_

_I see the poison black arrow coming from behind to her_

_So I shove her_

_Off the edge_

_To go to our one hope of saving the people we love_

_I feel the arrow hit_

_I feel my body fade_

_I hear her cruel laughter as I fall_

_And the last thing I think is_

_Can I see them one more time?_

_She falls from the sky _

_So fast and hard_

_It's amazing she doesn't die on impact_

_Now she lies in the rubble_

_Bleeding and barley breathing_

_The rosemary taking the rest of her life_

_The head master appears before her_

_The one from true blood_

_He bends down and cradles her head_

_She takes off the rosemary _

_And she hands him it_

"_Please….wake her…do what we could…not"_

_her breathing so labored_

_he takes that rosemary_

_he looks at her_

"_I'm sorry, we should have you and rin"_

_She smiles through bloodied cracked lips_

_And shakes her head_

"_just stay please"_

_He looks at her and holds her hand_

"_their fighting for both of you, please don't make me tell them the truth."_

_He says with tears in his eyes_

_She coughs more blood but smiles_

"_I'm happy, that they know the truth."_

_Her hand grows cold in that old headmasters_

_And finally drops from his_

_He swallows his tears_

_And closes her eyes_

_He goes and finds the sleeping angel not so far away_

"_you better save us, they died for you, you know"_

_As he slipped the rosemary on_

_And her eyes began to glow_

_The war has been over for a year now_

_And I see you guys at our graves_

_I'm happy that you decided to burry us together_

_Like brother and sister_

_And even though you cant see us_

_And though the pain of losing each other is hard_

_And the reality of what you've lost even harder_

_But we will always be your exorcists _

_To fight along side you_

_Till the end of time_

_And even though these tears may hurt now_

_They wont forever_

_Till then _

_We are here_

_Watching over you _

_Watching you change our world for the better_

_And always protecting you_


End file.
